


【四饼】四哥饼妹的幸福生活

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 烧老师性转。不性转你们看不出他俩的日常有多么三流小言。如果觉得剧情滥俗，别怪我，去找蒸煮。
Relationships: 四饼 - Relationship, 饼四 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. 琼瑶式恋爱

烧饼。听这名字就不像个小女孩儿。

老实说烧饼在十五岁前也没拿自己当女孩儿看过。独自一人离家闯荡，来北京找师父的时候跟个劳改犯一样，剃了个毛寸，穿一身不知道从哪淘换来的大红长衫马褂，咋咋唬唬上了台，扯着感冒的哑嗓子嚷嚷一段，愣没一个人看出这是个小女孩儿。

大概也是因为这样，她成了当时郭德纲唯一收下的女弟子，也没有一个人提出意见。这姑娘，混拙猛愣，膀大腰圆，没几年窜到了一米七几大高个，一言不合抄起凳子来砍人，整条街上没一个敢惹她的。几个师兄弟半是宠半是怕，轮番带着她出去吃喝，愣是把个小姑娘喂到了一百六十斤。以至于有阵子师父开讲《丑娘娘》，但凡提到钟离春的体态样貌时，总会来一句，“您瞧见我们后台，我徒弟，叫烧饼的那个？哎，对了，就跟她差不多，您想想这得多可怕。”

台下和后台的观众一齐乐，烧饼也乐。她从来不把自己的长相身材当回事，毕竟在台上，为的是逗人开心，越是她这样的，讲起来越容易成功。她咬着棒棒糖从后台晃悠到台口，瞧见两个小子守在上场门，大爷似的上去一拍，板着脸问道：“你俩谁啊？”

被他拍的小子打了个激灵，一回头，烧饼嘴里的棒棒糖差点掉下来。

老实说，曹鹤阳长得没有特别帅，甚至不如那个天天板着一张死人脸的栾博。只不过在那一瞬间，烧饼就好像突然变了聋子哑巴，听不见他旁边那人解释了什么，也说不出一句话，只好匆忙点了点头，跑开足有七八米远，才敢偷偷回头看了一眼，却发现那人竟站在原地看着她，还笑眯眯地冲她挥了挥手。

打那之后，所有人都发现烧饼变得比之前安静了不少。台上照样闹腾，台下却不往男人堆里硬凑了，饭量也见少，每天捧着一盆菜叶子愁眉苦脸。就有师哥打趣说，小饼子知道爱美啦，这是哪个男的上辈子十恶不赦，这辈子倒霉让你贼上了？

烧饼恶狠狠地对他比了个中指，附送一句再瞎说老娘操你全家，师哥在一旁笑得差点仰过去，说那咱这辈分可论不清了，我是该叫你小嫂子还是小妈小奶奶啊？

烧饼正要反击，就见曹鹤阳从外面晃悠进来，规矩地叫声师哥，又笑眯眯地叫小师姐。烧饼咬了咬牙，把那一堆马上就要骂出来的脏话咽了个干净，简简单单说了句“滚一边儿去”，耳朵就支棱起来，听曹鹤阳和其他师兄弟细细碎碎的聊天。

师哥挑起一边眉毛，看一眼曹鹤阳，再看一眼耳朵有点红的烧饼，做作地拉长音“哦”了一声，烧饼立刻起身抄起烟灰缸，警告地低声道：“你敢——”

“不敢不敢不敢，”瘦得跟竹竿成精的师哥连忙摆手讨饶，揉了揉她最近刚开始留长的齐耳短发，低头凑在她耳边轻声道：“不过我听说，他有女朋友啦。还挺漂亮的。”

烧饼的表情突然就僵住了。

师哥第一次见到“垂头丧气”这四个字明明白白写在女孩儿的脸上。烧饼放下烟灰缸，扁了扁嘴，好像要哭似的。师哥赶紧拍拍她厚实的肩膀，语重心长地说，小饼啊你可千万别哭，你看你这模样，一哭更丑了，再给人吓跑了咋办。

“啊？”烧饼越过师哥挡在她眼前的细胳膊，偷偷看向一旁的曹鹤阳，没想到对上他的视线，连忙转头，脸上又一阵发烫。她听见那边有人在小声说，“他俩总黏糊一块儿，怕不是搞上了吧。”

随后便有人接一句：“那不能够。咱们小饼子长这么安全，这好事儿能轮到她？”

然后就是一阵殊无善意的窃笑。如果不是顾及着这位师哥不是个好相与的，怕还要笑得更厉害。烧饼咬着牙，想回头看是谁在说闲话，又怕看到曹鹤阳也跟着他们笑，索性站起来拉着师哥，故意作出亲近的姿态靠在人肩膀上，一边往外走，一边肉麻地说，哥，来根烟抽。

暗恋的萌芽就此被雪藏在心底。直到后来，她和曹鹤阳双双“赋闲”在大院喂狗，独处的时间越来越多，那萌芽好像又复苏，在她的心里蠢蠢欲动。在栾云平把他们“遗忘”了两个月之后，烧饼终于鼓起勇气拦住他，没开口先泄了一半气，支支吾吾地说道：“要不，我……我和四爷一场吧。”

“嗯？”栾云平皱了皱眉头，然而一边嘴角上挑，显然也有几分八卦之心，“为啥？给个理由。”

“这，那啥，他也闲着，我也闲着，就……不是，你批不批吧！你不批我可撒泼了啊！”

烧饼说着，半边屁股往办公桌上一坐，压得玻璃板不祥地嘎吱一声。眼睛鼻子小歪嘴拧到一起，眼看着就要干嚎，栾云平赶紧摆摆手，示意她下来，一边写节目单，一边嘟囔道，你给我好好演啊，不然瞧着师父收拾你。行了行了，别乐了，快躲我远点。

搭档如夫妻。烧饼回家的时候想着师哥跟她说的话。你先能和他一场，然后多对对活，时间长了自然就有感情了。不过你可别先忍不住露馅啊，男人都这样，你一说喜欢他，哪怕你是个天仙呢，他都觉得自己人五人六的了。更别说你这样的，他得欺负死你啊。

“可是他真的，特别、特别好，我忍不住，想，告诉他嘛。”烧饼打着酒嗝，扑在岳云鹏肩膀上又哭又笑地大声嚷嚷。岳云鹏摸着她现在已经留到齐腰的长发，在KTV震耳欲聋的音乐声中，贴着她的耳朵喊：“你要真忍不住，就在台上说，没关系，大胆说！我们帮你遮着，就说是节目需要！”

孙越在旁边听着，笑得整排沙发都在抖。整个后台都知道小饼子想追小四，小四要么是真的完全不喜欢，故意装不知道，要么是跟他们一样，憋着逗她玩。再多问几句，曹鹤阳就一脸正经，说小饼还不到十八呢，懂什么。你们这么说人家小姑娘，不合适。

整个后台怕只有曹鹤阳真拿烧饼当“小姑娘”，时不常送个耳钉送个发卡的。粉色小草莓的发卡出现在烧饼头上出现的时候属实有点惊悚，众人看着烧饼霸占最大的梳妆台，捧着发卡换了八个角度往脑袋上别，不由得个个大叫瞎眼，七嘴八舌地问：今天你俩结婚了吗？怎么还不结婚？等老夫老妻了就不会再这么腻歪了吧，太膈应人了。

烧饼不理他们，总算找了个角度别好发卡，站起来整整大褂（她一直穿不惯旗袍，嫌勒得慌），心平气和地说，四爷有人了，别瞎说。曹鹤阳远远地站在一边，微笑点头。

“这两口子什么毛病？”他俩刚一上台，有人就忍不住问。然而八卦一通，也没人能有个定论。等再过两个月，采访里提到社里这对小年轻，师父便这样回应：“你说烧饼和小四啊，俩人是好，特别好，跟亲兄妹一样的。”

自此“亲兄妹”的说辞一锤定音，后台十赌九输，一片哀鸿遍野。烧饼压在岳云鹏身上，抢他赢来的钱，说要分自己一半，抢了半天抢不来，看栾云平也拿了几张票子，又坐栾云平大腿上，说你总队长还带头赌博？小心我告诉师父，停你演出。

“……这他妈是庄家上缴的罚款，”栾云平难得爆了粗口，总算用胳膊肘把这位大神推开，揉着差点断了的腿，看一眼面无表情站在一边的曹鹤阳，对烧饼说道：“以后不许这么和师兄弟闹了，成什么样子。”

“没事儿，他不会吃醋的。”烧饼头都不用回，就知道栾云平在看什么。她一只手撑在栾云平的椅背上，摆手说道：“四爷眼光高着呢，哪看得上我啊。”

她好像在对栾云平说话，头却抬着不看人。栾云平叹了口气，说别装了，他走了。你要想哭，我打电话给你嫂子，你抱着她哭去。

谁要哭，我为啥想哭，栾哥你可真有意思，哈哈哈。烧饼干笑了几声，快赶上小时候那么难听了。

曹鹤阳的态度却是越发耐人寻味。上了台十足像个模范丈夫，下了台却还是不远不近的样子。传闻中的那位女友也是许久未曾露面，也没人知道是分是合。总算又过几个月，曹鹤阳在室友夜话时间，和岳云鹏吐露了半句心里话。

“还不到时候。”他在岳云鹏睡着前的一秒钟，低声说道。

第二天，岳云鹏在醉酒的剧烈头疼中把这句话传达给了烧饼，瘫在沙发上，附上一句，下次多找几个人灌丫的，我今儿差点出不了门。

“这么说的意思……就是，我还有机会？”烧饼难得乖巧，拧了个手巾板给师哥敷在头上，扯着他的袖子，小心翼翼地问道。

她的肚子不合时宜地咕噜噜叫了起来，岳云鹏看着她，一边叹气一边摇头：“小饼啊，你看你这样，过得多累啊。要不哥给你介绍个好的，比曹鹤阳还帅，怎么样？”

烧饼连忙摆手，笑嘻嘻地跳下沙发，一溜烟跑去换衣服。

今晚正是七夕之夜。她穿着新大褂，比一个月前又小了一号。演的是新活，虽然有几个包袱没响，但总体效果也不错。下了场，她还在犹豫要不要问曹鹤阳晚上的安排，曹鹤阳却突然伸手拦住她，说道：“你晚上吃饭了没？”

烧饼摇头。曹鹤阳脸色就有点不好看，继续问道：“中午呢？”

烧饼又摇头。

“你是不是打算饿死自己？”曹鹤阳一把拉住她的手，不等烧饼说话，就把她推进更衣室，说道：“快换衣服，换完我带你去吃夜宵。”

“你去陪你女朋友吧，”烧饼在门里故作镇定地说道，“今天七夕。你不陪她，她要跟你闹的。”

曹鹤阳果然沉默，半晌才道：“没事。她不会闹的。她一向很懂我。”

烧饼咬着牙，强迫自己笑了几声。卫衣领子把她的口红蹭花了一点，她抹了两下没弄掉，索性也不管了，就这么走了出去，把叠好的大褂塞在曹鹤阳的包里，说，该你洗了。

\-------------------------------------------------------

“我吃饱了。”

曹鹤阳瞧着烧饼眼前一口没动的几道甜点，这才舍得放下戳了半天的手机，叹口气，说道：“别减肥了，你这样挺好的。太瘦了爱生病。”

“我离‘太瘦’大概还有六十斤的距离。”烧饼支着下巴，眼巴巴地盯着曹鹤阳特意点给她的凉糕，脑子里想着食谱，算计着这小小的一块得有多少卡路里，又把筷子放下，悄悄捏着自己肚子上的肉，嘟囔道，“太胖了，不好看。”

“得了，我劝不动你，你就作吧。”曹鹤阳轻轻握一下她的右手，微微皱眉，“还是有点凉。我再给你买杯奶茶？”

烧饼疯狂摇头。曹鹤阳“噗哧”乐了出来，在手机上又敲几个字，拿着单子去前台结账。

他的手机就放在烧饼眼前。曹鹤阳甚至没费心退出，文字输入的光标还在闪烁。只要她一低头，就能看见刚才曹鹤阳一直断断续续在忙活什么。

肯定是在和他女朋友发短信吧，解释一下为什么没有陪她。烧饼一时间有点窃喜，又有些羞愧，好似她有心作恶，横刀断了鹊桥。她想起曹鹤阳眯起眼睛专心致志打字的样子，嘴角带着压不住的微笑，打心眼里羡慕那个从未谋面的嫂子。

手机屏幕仍然亮着。烧饼焦灼地看着在收银台磨磨蹭蹭的曹鹤阳，悄悄瞄了一眼，只看见“可爱”二字，又连忙转开视线，心中更加五味杂陈。曹鹤阳迎着他走过来，像平常一眼把手搭在她的肩膀上，说道：“走吗？我送你回家。”

烧饼点点头，只觉得肩膀上被他碰到的地儿热得发烫，一路热到耳朵根子。

上出租车的时候曹鹤阳照例陪她坐在了后座，然而又开始低头打字，嘴里也是敷衍地有一句没一句。烧饼心里酸得要命，但还是勉强笑着问一句：“嫂子查岗呢？小四你完了你，等着跪搓板吧。”

“不是。”曹鹤阳好像总算写完，把手机滑盖扣上，笑着说道，“我有的时候会写写日记，这不是七夕了吗，我想着把这两年我和她之间的事儿总结一下，回头讲给她听。对了，你要不要看看？”

你倒是大方。烧饼盯着他递过来的手机，酸劲儿从心里往上窜，抬手给他扒拉回去，一脸嫌弃：“谁还没谈过恋爱似的，腻腻歪歪那点破事儿，我不愿意看，辣眼睛。”

曹鹤阳眯起眼睛笑，说小饼啊，那你谈了吗？

“我那是不想谈。”烧饼朝他挥了挥拳头，拍了拍自己瘦了三十斤之后显露出的微微隆起的二头肌，说道，“就咱这体格，当女朋友还能顺便干个厨子保镖啥的，买一送二，有的是人要，你可别没数了。”

“好，这波广告打得好，我都心动了，”曹鹤阳顺杆儿爬，捏了捏烧饼的胳膊，说道，“我家正缺厨子保镖，你来不来？”

烧饼把他手拍开，用鞋尖踢他小腿，但有心收着劲，怕他真疼：“滚你丫的，老子贵着呢，你包不起。”

笑一阵闹一阵，说些闲话，两人之间才又回到了正常状态。等车进了小区门，曹鹤阳突然又说道：“你想不想去我家？岳帅去找他女朋友了，我家里没人。”

烧饼瞬间红了脸。她紧紧攥着衣角，正不知该如何回应这突如其来的邀约，曹鹤阳又笑了笑，说道：“我回家要跟我女朋友视频，正好让你见见她。”

……原来如此。她本就不该有所期待。

她的心像被一只大手攫紧，再压上几块石头似的。尖锐的疼痛瞬间蔓延到全身，让她几乎喘不上气来，胃里一下子翻江倒海，难受得想吐。

她新租的房子和曹鹤阳在同一个小区，当初的理由是为了对活方便，现在她却无比痛恨这个决定。如果她还住在原来的地方，就可以用路太远不方便作为借口搪塞过去。她看着曹鹤阳温和坚定的眼神，心知今日在劫难逃，就此死了心，也好。

烧饼狠狠掐了下自己的大腿，命令自己进入表演状态。再抬起头的时候，她的脸上已经带上了笑容，头转向前方，只留给曹鹤阳一个侧脸：“好啊，我早就说想见见嫂子了，你总拦着不让。不过七夕咱俩一块儿，嫂子不得吃醋啊？”

“不会，”曹鹤阳居然还在笑，“她谁的醋都吃，就是不吃你的醋。”

烧饼愣了一下，紧接着也笑了，漫不经心地说，是啊，我长得这么安全，嫂子怎么可能吃我的醋。

曹鹤阳果然瞬间收敛了笑容，慌张地伸手去拉她：“小饼，不是这样，你别这么想——”

“别碰我。”

烧饼惊讶于自己的声音竟然能这么冷漠。她转头看着曹鹤阳，一字一顿地说道：“我不管她怎么想，但你有女朋友了，咱俩再这么拉拉扯扯的，不合适。”

曹鹤阳果然乖乖闭了嘴，坐到一边，再也不说话了。

直到坐在曹鹤阳家的沙发上，烧饼还在生气，恨不得把他新买的笔记本砸烂了。曹鹤阳端了盘水果过来，剥了个橘子哄她，要是平常，她早就能偷偷开心一天，可是现在，她一点精神也提不起来，被摄像头旁边亮起的灯光照得刺眼，索性闭上眼睛，说道：“弄好了叫我。”

曹鹤阳戳一戳她的胳膊肘，说道：“已经好了，你看看吧。”

烧饼深吸一口气，努力作出微笑的表情，慢慢睁开眼睛。

屏幕上依然只有她的脸，笑得还是一样的难看。她看着曹鹤阳，强压着怒火，说，你他妈什么意思？

曹鹤阳突然握住了她的手。十指交扣。他的眼神是烧饼从未见过的温柔，声音也比平常更加低沉缠绵：“小饼，我喜欢……”

“你闭嘴。”

烧饼甩开他的手，扣上电脑，站起来在客厅里走了一圈，劈劈啪啪打开衣柜掀起窗帘，没搜到人，又在他和岳岳的卧室门上各踢了一脚，提着气喊道：“看戏的都给老娘滚出来！”

没有回应。烧饼站在曹鹤阳面前，怒道：“你说吧，你是打了什么赌还是真心话大冒险输了，曹阳我跟你说这事儿他妈的一点都不好笑，你别想看我出洋相，我……”

曹鹤阳紧紧攥住她的手腕，用力到发疼。她的声音渐渐低了下去，曹鹤阳眼中的心痛让她恐慌，他的沉默让她害怕。她结结巴巴地说着话，甚至不知道自己在说什么，最后几乎带上了哭腔。她说小四，不闹了好不好，我开不起这种玩笑，我输了还不行吗，你让我走吧，求你了。

“这不是玩笑。”

曹鹤阳的声音嘶哑，眼圈竟也有些发红。他从沙发上站起来，抱紧了她，紧到烧饼几乎感觉得到他的心跳，又重又快。她想她该把他推开的，可是她永远没办法拒绝曹鹤阳。曹鹤阳的声音在她耳边响起，同时也从胸腔的震动，透进她的心里。

“我喜欢的姑娘，是天底下最最特别的一个女孩儿。

“第一次见到她的时候，其实我挺生气的。她说话语气很冲，还吓了我一跳。

“她是这个新环境里，让我第一个忘不掉的人。她很好，直爽，善良，每个人都喜欢她。她总是风风火火的，晚上演出完自己一个人骑车回家也不害怕，像个男孩子。

“后来就搬到大院，我才发现她有多能干。她做饭做得很好吃，还会特意给我添小灶。

“我喜欢和她聊天。无论什么时候，她总是能逗我笑，让我开心。后来她选上我做搭档，我还有些意外，也很惊喜。但是她未免太聪明了，几天就能写出一个新活，我在学校都没这么勤奋过，恨不得做梦都在改本子背词，就怕对活的时候错了接不上，被她弹我脑瓜崩。真的可疼了。”

他听见烧饼靠在他的肩膀上笑，便抱着她坐在沙发上，轻轻亲了下她的额头，继续说道：

“每个人都说她喜欢我，我一开始也是不信。我是最普通不过的一个人，甚至有点没用，常常生病，还要让她来照顾我，好像没什么值得喜欢的地方。

“我喜欢和她呆在一起的感觉，很轻松，没有压力。她对生活的感悟深刻到让我震惊，我常常会忘记她只是个十六七岁的小姑娘。说来也怪，我们认识不过两年多，感觉却像已经认识了一辈子一样。有太多次我们异口同声地说出同样的话，隔着人群默契地对视。这种感觉太奇妙了。

“我好像越来越离不开她，我的生活变成了‘我们’的生活。过年回家的那两周，我突然觉得身边的一切都好像缺了点什么，哪儿哪儿都透着那么别扭。直到我接到她的电话，聊到手机欠费停机还意犹未尽，我这才意识到，原来我一直在想她，从没停止过。”

“你骗人，”烧饼吸了吸鼻子，抬手用袖子胡乱抹了下脸，说道，“要是你那么早就喜欢……喜欢我了，你怎么从来都不说？愚人节的时候，我那什么，你也没那什么什么……算了不说了。”

曹鹤阳笑起来，抽了几张纸巾塞在她手里，下巴抵着她的头顶，有点委屈地说道：“没办法啊，谁让我们有个疼闺女的师娘。她说了，在你十八岁以前，不许我跟你搞对象，万一……万一出点什么事儿，她就让师父把我赶出去。”

“能出什么事儿？”烧饼愣愣地抬头，看着曹鹤阳，“她怕你打我啊？嗨，你又打不过我。”

曹鹤阳捂着脸笑个不住，笑到烧饼连捶了他三下他才停下来，在她的脸上轻轻亲了一下，说，等你过了十八岁生日，我就让你知道能出什么事儿。


	2. 难得有情郎（上）

差两周满十八岁的时候，烧饼莫名地病了。

当她一周内第三次忍不住冲到厕所吐去之后，每个人看曹鹤阳的眼神都变得十分微妙。后台一帮老爷们儿平日里看着人五人六，对这种事情的八卦的程度却不亚于村口大树下打毛衣的七大姑八大姨，内容通常是如下两句话的无数种同义改写：

“四哥牛逼，先上车后补票啊。”

“关键你看上的谁的车啊，那是一般人吗，那可是饼姐啊。四哥这小身板，啧，真人不露相啊。”

曹鹤阳懒得一一反驳他们，也知道大多数人并无恶意，纯粹是八卦玩笑，但他还是气得够呛，只觉得现在立刻马上就该下场雪，证明自己的冤枉。他虽然不觉得自己是什么正人君子，但也不会轻易失信于人。他一早和烧饼约好，一切等到她十八岁生日那天再说。哪怕是真的亲嘴就能怀孕，烧饼都没机会怀上。

……除非他脑袋上多了顶帽子。然而以他和烧饼的情况，这几率比亲嘴能怀孕的可能性还低。

不过在这事儿上，曹鹤阳没任何办法自证清白，哪怕他磨破了嘴皮子，师娘也还是冷着脸瞪他一眼，拉着烧饼去了医院。

检查结果自然是毫无问题。从妇科到消化科再到耳鼻喉科查了一圈，最后神经科医生看着无比正常的CT片子和一摞先前的检查报告，语重心长地问了一句：“你压力大吗？”

烧饼转述至此，曹鹤阳嘴里的一口茶水差点喷出来，笑了半天才停下来，说道：“这大夫是不是听师父的相声听多了？”

“可不止，”烧饼拍了拍书包，无奈道，“他知道我是师父的徒弟，复诊的时候让我给他带张师父的签名照。这不是吗，我都带着了。”

曹鹤阳仍是笑，笑着笑着突然板起脸来，正色道：“小饼，你是不是真的有压力？”

虽然曹鹤阳在台上可爱跳脱，台下却总是一副生人勿近的样子。他对烧饼确实格外温柔些，但每次冷下脸来，烧饼还是有点怕他，只好老实招供：“最……最近不是说明年要让咱俩干倒二吗，我有点没底。”

“还有呢？”曹鹤阳抓住她的手，追问道。

“……没有了。”烧饼心虚地嘟囔道，脸上发烧，悄悄看一眼曹鹤阳。

她的小动作自然逃不过曹鹤阳的眼睛。曹鹤阳伸手揽着烧饼，让她靠在自己肩膀上，贴在她耳边轻声开口：“周六过生日，想要什么？”

热气吹在她的耳廓上，烧饼腾地脸红，低头捻着衣角，心跳得又重又快。曹鹤阳暗示性地在她耳垂上亲了一下，手从她的肩膀上落到腰侧，顺手捏了捏她腰间的软肉。烧饼突然从他怀里挣扎起身，捂着嘴踉踉跄跄地冲到厕所，抱着马桶干呕起来。

曹鹤阳连忙跟到厕所，一边拍着她的背，一边担忧道：“怎么又难受了？晚上也没吃饭啊？”

烧饼摇了摇头，按着肚子，跪在地上起不来，只说小四你出去，我一会儿就好了。

“这可不是第一回了，”曹鹤阳抱着胳膊站在门口，皱着眉头道：“那个……你是不是觉得咱们进展得太快了？你没准备好？没关系的，我们可以慢慢来……”

“不是！”烧饼扶着洗手池站起来，一口漱口水呛在肺管子里，咳了半天，才抓着曹鹤阳的胳膊说道，“我想要，我……”

说到这儿她自己更不好意思，摇头不再说话。漱完了口，曹鹤阳扶着她坐在卧室床上，从旁边柜子里拿出一瓶杰克丹尼，给他们各自倒上一点，再兑满可乐，塞在烧饼手里，一边继续聊些无关痛痒的话题。

空腹喝酒醉得很快，一杯酒喝完，烧饼脸上已经红一块白一块的了，眼睛也有点睁不开。曹鹤阳继续说着，一边不着痕迹地拉上窗帘。不等烧饼反应过来，他又关上了卧室门，顺手关了灯。

“哎？”烧饼“腾”地站起来，差点把杯子摔了，“你关……关灯干什么？”

曹鹤阳仍然不说话。一片黑暗之中，烧饼看不见曹鹤阳在哪里，只能听见他的声音从身后传来：“小饼，你别怕。”

他的手按在她的肩膀上，烧饼全身一抖，却像被点了穴似的，坐回原位，动弹不得。曹鹤阳也不再有别的动作，只是这样站在她身边，说道：“别急着说话，放松，呼……吸……哎，对了。”

曹鹤阳轻轻摸着她的头，直到烧饼靠在他身上，拉着他的手，迷迷糊糊地玩他的手指头，曹鹤阳这才坐在她身边，说道：“现在说吧，为什么这么紧张？是我做错什么了吗？”

“没有，没有……”烧饼枕在他肩膀上，乍着胆子抱住他的腰，小声说道，“我就是，怕你嫌我，不好看，还胖……”

她感到曹鹤阳明显愣了一下，然后才噗嗤一笑，往床上一躺，说道：“就这么点事儿？你个臭丫头，吓死我了。”

声音比刚才轻快不少。烧饼随着他倒下，枕在他胳膊上，嘟囔道：“这怎么是点事儿嘛，我真的怕你不喜欢……”

曹鹤阳又笑，拉着她的手放在自己肚子上，说道：“你自己捏捏。自从我跟你认识之后，我胖了二十几斤，又没什么肌肉，我也怕你嫌我呢，但是不至于到这个程度啊。”

“那能一样吗？”烧饼听话地在他肚子上捏了捏，咧嘴笑起来，手还不停，接着往上摸。她带着点醉意，伸开手臂，丰满的胸脯直接压在曹鹤阳身上。曹鹤阳掩饰性地咳嗽一声，抓住她的手腕，哑声道：“你要是再不起来，我可要提前给你过生日了。”

2.

期待归期待，烧饼的十八岁生日自然不止曹鹤阳一个人庆祝。师兄弟们送的礼物在墙角摞了一堆，上台的时候还有好几个观众送她礼物，连在外地的师父和于大爷都特地打电话来说了句“小饼生日快乐”，烧饼一整天都兴奋得有些飘飘然。

相声大会已到了最后，底角儿返场，一群人七嘴八舌地讨论起夜宵去哪吃的问题，烧饼第无数次回答减肥中、不要蛋糕不喝酒不约，忙忙收拾礼物，一边偷偷瞟着站在一旁两手空空的曹鹤阳。满地的礼物她全不在意，回去有的是时间慢慢拆，然而她好奇曹鹤阳的礼物会是什么。

总不会真的就是……那个吧。烧饼咬着嘴唇想到，那他可太过分了。

底角儿的两位师哥下了场。矮个子的师哥拍拍她的肩膀，感叹一声：“小饼都长这么高了？比我还高了？可真是长大成人了嘿。”

“可不是，大姑娘了啊，不过越长越没人样了，比小时候还难看，你说这可咋办。”瘦高的师哥伸手搭她肩膀，烧饼一下没躲开，突然被他抱在了怀里。烧饼皱着眉头推他，但是师哥一反常态，竟然抱得更紧，凑在她耳边说道，“生日快乐啊，小师妹。”

陌生的称呼让烧饼愣了一下。她心里有点慌，越过他的肩膀去找曹鹤阳，却没有找到。师哥变魔术似的从大褂里拿出一个丝绒盒子，托出一条颇有些分量的金项链，下面坠着一枚粉紫色宝石镶嵌的四叶草，单手给她扣上搭扣，这才放开她，说道：“去照照，喜欢吗？”

烧饼低着头退开两步，也不照镜子，捂着脖子转身去看曹鹤阳。曹鹤阳走过来，拉着烧饼的手，与她十指交扣，说道：“高兴傻了？去谢谢师哥。”

“哦……哦。”烧饼应一声，刚要说谢，师哥摆摆手，眯起眼睛看曹鹤阳，说道：“你俩好了？”

曹鹤阳只是笑笑，拉着烧饼就要走，却被师哥抢了两步拦住：“我跟小饼有话说。”

曹鹤阳刚要说话，烧饼清清嗓子，抬头道：“你要说什么就在这儿说吧，我的事儿他都可以听。”

她感到曹鹤阳鼓励地捏了捏她的手，心里就更踏实些。师哥看看曹鹤阳，再看看她，眉毛一挑，低声道：“前两天跟你说的事儿，想好了给我答案。”

说话声音轻且快，但字字入耳，扎实的基本功倒好用在这里了。曹鹤阳刚想再问，师哥已经一摇三晃走远了。烧饼拉了他一下，也是悄悄说道：“回去我告诉你。”

“你俩真在一起啦？”远处有没走的师兄弟瞧着他俩说小话，调笑着高声问道。烧饼大喊一声“少管闲事”，把礼物堆给曹鹤阳一半，自己拎着另一半，两人并肩出了门，拦车回家。

车开到一半，曹鹤阳手机一震。不等烧饼看清短信内容，就见曹鹤阳笑着回了句“谢岳帅配合”，转头对她说：“去我家吧？家里没人。”

烧饼扭过头去，甩手轻轻打他一下，不好意思地咕哝道：“讨厌你。”

曹鹤阳抓着她的手，用力捏了两下，才慢慢呼了口气，笑道：“我怎么讨厌了？”

“你闭嘴啊曹阳我警告你！”烧饼虚张声势地挥了挥拳头。曹鹤阳抓住她的手腕，拉到近前，在她的手背上轻轻亲了一下。

“臭流氓！”烧饼挣扎着要打他，曹鹤阳从背后抱住她，把她的胳膊交叉困在胸前，哑着嗓子说道：“好好的，别闹，一会儿就到家了。”

烧饼靠在他的身上，尽力压着自己呼吸的节奏，心跳得飞快，不自觉地并紧了腿。她能感觉到曹鹤阳的心也跳得很快，撞在她的后背上，两人的心跳节奏都渐渐同步，合在一处，回荡在她的耳朵里。咚咚，咚咚。

烧饼晕晕乎乎地下了车，都不知道自己是怎么进的门。两人在玄关处抱了好一会儿，曹鹤阳才放开手，把提回来的东西都堆在一边，指了指客厅中间蒙着条灰毯子的一堆东西，说道：“小饼，生日快乐！去拆礼物吧。”

“什么啊，这么大个。”烧饼红着脸走过去，脑子里瞬间过了几百个答案，伸手揭开了毯子。

是一堆礼物。足有十几个。

烧饼疑惑地转头看曹鹤阳：“都是给我的？”

曹鹤阳点点头，见烧饼坐在地上开始查数，晃晃手里的小盒子笑道：“十七个，不用数了。第十八个在我这儿。”

“小四你怕是疯了。”

烧饼盘腿坐在地上嘟囔道，看了两圈，先拿起最大的一个礼物袋子打开。

是一套裙装的学生制服。曹鹤阳在她旁边坐下，说道：“这件啊，是你的十四岁生日礼物——你说过，你来北京之后，第一次看到学校里的女孩儿能穿这样的校服，觉得很漂亮也很新鲜。”

“那……我也没说我想穿啊。”

“不想穿你跟我提了三回？”曹鹤阳戳一戳她的肩膀，说道，“你就是嘴硬。小姑娘喜欢裙子有什么不好意思的。”

“你才小姑娘你全家小姑娘。”烧饼抬胳膊给他一杵子，被曹鹤阳敏捷挡住。她又拿起最小的一个盒子打开，里面是三颗玻璃弹珠。

“啊，这是你六岁的生日礼物。”曹鹤阳说道，“你说你玩弹球打遍全院无敌手，就输过一回，因为那小子用了高级弹球。我呢，小时候也玩过几回，但是高级弹球不是很了解，就找了这几个，你看是不是你说的那种？”

烧饼放下盒子，又摸了摸剩下的礼物，转身面对曹鹤阳坐着，却不抬头看他，强忍着哽咽，闷闷地说道：“我说的事你都记得。”

“是啊，”曹鹤阳骄傲地笑道，“我记性可好了。”

他看着烧饼，拉着她的手，继续说道：“我总是想着，如果我们更早些再一起，会是什么样儿？那时候每年我会想送你点什么？零零碎碎儿就凑了这些，如果我还不够了解你，送错了什么东西，你可一定要告诉我啊。”

“但是……但是去年和前年你送过了。”

“那是作为朋友的礼物，”曹鹤阳说道，“这是……”

又不吭声了。是什么呢，说话说一半，讨厌。烧饼咬着嘴唇，还低着头，手一伸，假装蛮横地说道：“我要先看十八岁礼物。”

曹鹤阳打开礼物盒盖。一枚翡翠平安牌躺在里面。雕工似乎是很平常的风景，依其本身的颜色和纹理雕成层叠的山峰，在灯光的映照下，右上角的一点橙红宛如朝阳，让半边墨色的山峰亮了起来，现出其本身通透的翠色。翻过背面，牌子的正中刻着一个不甚规整的小圆圈，内有四个好像随意划上的点。

“峰，阳。”烧饼摸着正面的图案，小声说道，指指背面的图案，问道，“这是？”

“这是个烧饼啊，”曹鹤阳笑道，“四粒芝麻。四，有我了。我自己刻的。”

“丑死了。“烧饼背过身去，悄悄抬袖子抹了眼泪，低着头好像在研究挂绳上细细密密的平结。曹鹤阳看着她，有点不好意思地说道：“预算花完了，只能配绳了。往后换个好的链子搭上。”

烧饼坐在地上，出奇地安静，安静了好一会儿。如果不是她一直摩挲着那块玉牌，曹鹤阳几乎以为她睡着了。就在曹鹤阳忍不住要开口的时候，烧饼突然哑着嗓子问道：“……为什么？”

“什么为什么？”曹鹤阳递给她纸巾，拍拍她的背，故作惊讶地说道，“哎呀，又瘦了？我都摸着骨头了。”

“你少逗我。信你的鬼话。”烧饼嘟哝着推他，但果然也不再哭了，擦干净了眼泪鼻涕，慢慢地说道：“你做这些……都，没有必要的。你知道，你知道我有多喜欢……你。为什么，还要做这么多？”

“这是什么话。”曹鹤阳一挑眉毛，说道，“我想让我喜欢的女孩儿开心，有什么不对？那我问你，如果换过来，你是男的，我是女的，你会愿意这样对我吗？”

“当然了。”烧饼毫不犹豫道，“但是……不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”

烧饼只是摇头。

有多不一样？该说是天壤之分，云泥之别？曹鹤阳无一处不好，可她呢，她又有什么？曹鹤阳对她的好就算别有所图，她也想不出他有什么可图的。可是这话说出来，曹鹤阳又要有几百句话安慰她，她听得够多了，但也从来没办法说服自己相信他。

她最后叹了口气，抬头去看曹鹤阳。曹鹤阳看起来竟有些手足无措，见她抬头，小心地问道：“你还好吗？咱们不哭了好不好？”

烧饼点点头，勉强笑起来却又掉了眼泪，拉着曹鹤阳的手，说道：“对不起啊，你看看我这，唉，好好的哭什么劲儿……你，你给我戴上吧。”

曹鹤阳拿着平安牌，手抬到一半又放下来。烧饼看他眼神，这才意识到自己还戴着另一条项链。她急忙忙伸手去解，连扣环都扯歪了，才解下来随手撂在旁边地上，红着脸不住地道歉。

曹鹤阳这才笑了，给她把玉牌戴上，清了清嗓子，说道：“那，小饼，你愿意，做我女朋友吗？……别，别哭了，你看看脸刚擦干的，又成小花猫了。”

烧饼又哭又笑，匆忙点了下头就扎在曹鹤阳肩膀上，拿他的卫衣擦脸。曹鹤阳只是笑，轻轻拍着她的后背，等她不再抽泣了，就低头亲亲她的额角，说道：“累不累？我看你动来动去的，是不是腿坐麻了？”

烧饼点点头，咬着他的衣服说话。曹鹤阳推开她一些，问道：“说什么呢？再说一遍。”

烧饼犹豫了一下，嘟囔道：“我说，如果，如果你对我这么好，是因为有别的原因，你能不能，晚点再让我知道？我想……”

“好了。”

曹鹤阳突然提高了声音，掐着她的下巴，强迫她抬头看着自己，表情冷的可怕。烧饼忍不住瑟缩了一下，曹鹤阳看着她，沉声道：“你要是有这种想法，不仅是看轻了我，也看轻了你自己，看轻了我们之间的感情。”

烧饼咬着嘴唇，眼神四处乱飘，紧张地抠着衣服上凸起的花纹。曹鹤阳叹了口气，揉了揉她的头发，说道：“如果你非要这么想，那你就想着，等着看我什么时候暴露我的真实意图，反正日子还长着呢，你且有时间慢慢等，好不好？”

烧饼点点头，又摇摇头，扁扁嘴又要哭似的。曹鹤阳微微皱眉，突然倾身向前，吻住了她。

准确地来说这几乎不算个吻，纯粹只是两个人的嘴唇压在一起，动都没动，烧饼的大脑就已经当机了，直等到曹鹤阳要退开的时候才如梦初醒，不满地“嗯”了一声，伸手紧紧抱住他的腰，把他拉了回来。

“劲儿还挺大。”曹鹤阳贴着她的嘴唇说道，右手托着她的脑后，左手架在她胳膊下面，半拖半抱带着她站了起来，低声道：“去屋里，好不好？”

-tbc-


	3. 难得有情郎（下）

之前烧饼住得远的时候，也在这里借宿过几次，不过每次都是她光明正大地占据曹鹤阳的床，把曹鹤阳赶去和岳云鹏挤一挤，或者干脆睡沙发。她坐在床沿上，心不在焉地擦着头发，听着浴室里水声刚一停，就蹭地跳了起来，在床边那一点点空地上来回转悠。

不过曹鹤阳又过了好一会儿才出来，没戴眼镜，穿着和她一个系列的男款睡衣，下巴微微泛红，身上带着淡淡古龙水的清香。他拉着烧饼坐下，却也不说什么。两人安静地坐了一会儿，曹鹤阳才说道：“那个，挺晚的了，你要不要早点休息？”

烧饼的脸红到快要滴血，没吭声。曹鹤阳偏头亲了她一下，好像也有点不好意思，站起来说道：“那我出去了，你好好睡吧。”

“哎你……”烧饼刚一开口就立刻咬住嘴唇，捶了下床板，急道：“你骗人！”

“嗯？我怎么骗人了？”曹鹤阳回过头来，抿着嘴贼兮兮地笑。

烧饼的脸更红，跳起来就要打他。曹鹤阳早知道她那两下子，由着她不轻不重地捶了两下，就抱着她往后一倒，翻身撑在她身上，抓着她的手腕压在头顶，轻声说道：“一会儿你……有任何不舒服的，或者不想要，就说出来，千万别忍着，知道吗。”

烧饼偏过头去，正要点头，突然眯起眼睛，踢了踢曹鹤阳的小腿，说道：“你之前睡过几个女孩儿？都学会这套词了？嗯？”

“两个，就两个。”曹鹤阳跪直了身子，做个起誓的手势，“我对灯发誓。”

“还‘就两个’，你还要几个，”烧饼坐起来拧他胳膊，看着曹鹤阳疼得一个劲儿吸气也不敢还击，这才松了手，笑了一阵，又有点丧气地低下头，说道，“你那几个前女友，都挺漂亮的。也不知道倒霉的是哪两个。”

“这个嘛，我至少能保证，她们不觉得倒霉。”曹鹤阳贴着她的耳朵，轻声说道。

烧饼只觉得被他碰到的地方像是着起了火。她小声骂了句“大渣男”，手却已经搭上人家肩膀了。曹鹤阳含住她小巧的耳垂，像刚才和她接吻时那样，用灵巧的舌尖挑逗着，在她撑不住躺下去的时候贴心地护住她的头，然后慢慢向下，沿着她后仰的脖颈一路吻到颈窝，在那小小的凹陷处轻轻舔吻。

烧饼的呼吸渐渐急促起来。她身上像发烧了似的，曹鹤阳却好像故意逗弄她，只在她睡衣领口处轻吻，整个人撑在她身上两三公分的地方，手也规矩得很。烧饼忍不住使上了劲，把他拉到自己身上，大腿内侧就碰到了什么东西，戳在她紧并着的两腿之间，好像还不安分地跳了跳。

虽然从小在后台长大，但烧饼被师娘和几个师兄护得死死的，黄书黄片实在没处踅摸去，不过那些个脏包袱臭包袱她避免不了，再加上偶尔有人聊成人话题的时候她也凑着听，男女之间能做些什么她多少也知道，不过只是纸上谈兵，全都是些她半懂不懂的文本罢了。真到了这时候，她虽然害羞，但好奇心却不合时宜地暴涨，便忍不住伸手下去，隔着衣服摸了摸，只觉得那东西又热又硬，有拇指和中指刚刚能圈住的粗细，忍不住惊喘一声。曹鹤阳也终于没了气定神闲的姿态，不自觉地往她手里顶了两下，右手覆在她丰满挺拔的胸脯上狠狠一揉。

“唔嗯……“烧饼皱着眉头叫出了声，身上发麻发颤，腰里酸软，一股情液涌出，将她刚换好的新内裤又洇湿了。曹鹤阳拉开她的手，有些急躁地扯开她睡衣的扣子，盯着突然跳出来的一对颤巍巍的巨乳，神色有些震惊。烧饼连忙抱起手臂，勉强遮挡一下，红着脸说道：“你……你别看，不好看。”

“谁说的不好看？”曹鹤阳的喉结滚动一下，好像在勉强阻止自己说出什么太露骨的话，“……真的，挺好看的……不过平常，我没觉得有这么……大，啊？”

烧饼脸更红了：“台上总要活动，我嫌它累赘，都穿运动内衣……哎呀你别问了。”

她试图推开曹鹤阳，就忘了防守自己的“阵地”，立刻被对方趁虚而入。曹鹤阳低头吻她，这次是充满侵略性的吻，一只手试图笼住她一边的乳肉，却发现完全握不住。等到烧饼被他吻得喘不上气来，一个劲儿推他，曹鹤阳才俯身向下，这一次毫不犹豫，直接含住了一侧挺起的乳头吸吮轻咬，又伸手捏住另一边的乳尖，用同样的节奏揉弄挤压。

烧饼几乎是瞬间叫出了声，比她平时的音高翻上两个八度去，把她自己都吓了一跳。她从没想过自己还能发出这样的声音，咬着嘴唇不敢再出声，然而曹鹤阳只是飞快地抬头看了她一眼，就重新低下头，含住她的奶头又咬又吸，用舌头顶弄肉眼不可见的乳孔。烧饼根本没坚持几秒钟，忍不住又喘息着叫起来，沙哑的嗓子一声高过一声，听得她自己都觉得羞耻，最后甚至带上了哭腔。曹鹤阳这才抬起头，抚弄了一下已经被他弄得有之前两倍大的暗粉色乳首，问道：“舒服吗？”

烧饼呜咽着摇头，然而扭身把另一边往人嘴边送。曹鹤阳吃吃地笑，点了点她的鼻尖，说道：“想要就说啊，你不说，我可不知道该怎么做。”

“你讨厌！不要了不要了！”烧饼张牙舞爪地要打他，可是手脚都软得不行，根本一点力气也使不出。曹鹤阳趁势挤进她腿间，伸手在私处的布料上一抹，觉察到连睡裤都是一片潮湿，笑得越发放肆。烧饼又羞又气，也学着他的样儿，伸手照着他胯下隆起的地方抓过去。曹鹤阳连忙闪身躲开，半真半假地生气道：“嘿，你这是要废了你老公啊。”

“哪就老公了，臭不要脸劲儿的你。”烧饼揉乱他的头发，咧嘴笑得开心。曹鹤阳捧着她的脸亲了亲，又紧紧地抱住她，轻声在她耳边念叨：“媳妇儿，让老公疼疼你，好不好？”

语气轻佻，“媳妇”俩字却说得认真。烧饼抬头看着曹鹤阳，那双漂亮的眼睛里满满盛着她从未见过的温柔缱绻，以及压抑着翻涌的欲望。

如同荒原上落了一点火星，同样强烈的欲望不消片刻便席卷她的全身。烧饼不自觉打了个冷颤，着了魔似的，抖着手去解他的扣子。两人互相撕扯着脱掉了身上最后的遮蔽，这一次，换了烧饼怔怔地看着曹鹤阳，脸上带着情动和羞涩的红晕，但还是偷偷打量那根昂扬挺立着的紫红色肉茎，以及沉甸甸垂在下面的双球，再抬头看一眼曹鹤阳的脸，喃喃道：“你这玩意……和脸不配套啊？”

曹鹤阳绷不住，额头抵在壁板上笑得不行，过一会儿才跨坐在她身上，拉着她的手握住自己，说道：“那你摸摸，是原装的不？”

烧饼不好意思地咬着嘴唇笑，只觉得手里握着的是根裹着天鹅绒的铁棍，手感倒还算不错，只是私处的毛发硬的扎手。她正摸摸捏捏玩得高兴，冷不丁被曹鹤阳抓住了她的手腕，似笑非笑地低声说道：“摸够了吗？”

声音比他平常的声音低沉许多。烧饼猛然间一抬头，只见曹鹤阳目不转睛地盯着她，手臂肌肉线条隆起分明，显然是在极力克制自己的动作。烧饼这才意识到自己刚才在干什么，“哎呀”一声缩回了手，曹鹤阳也不拦她，只是摸着她的大腿，说小饼，你也让我看看，好不好？

烧饼再一次确认了一个事实——她根本无法拒绝曹鹤阳，任何情况下都是。她感到自己的身体好像也在为他打开似的，在她张开腿的瞬间又涌出一股蜜液。她呜咽了一声，反握住曹鹤阳的手臂，指尖都在颤抖，心跳得飞快。

她并没说话，但曹鹤阳好像能看穿她的心思似的，俯身轻轻地吻她。细细碎碎的吻落在她的脸颊和嘴唇上，她听见曹鹤阳也在喘息着，语速也比之前更快了些：“小饼，你别怕。”

她点点头，小声说道，嗯，我不怕。

曹鹤阳笑着亲她，伸手拉开床头的抽屉，摸出一个小盒子来。牌子她熟悉，台上师父师兄弟们都说过段子。烧饼看着曹鹤阳撕扯包装，但是不知道是不是没戴眼镜看不清，他半天也没打开，急得低声骂了一句。烧饼不由得吃吃地笑起来，大胆地把腿架在他腰上，说四哥，我听人说，第一回，不戴套应该也没事儿……

曹鹤阳的动作顿了一下，紧接着恶狠狠地问道：“谁说的？谁没事儿跟你提这些玩意，你告诉我，我他妈弄死他。”

“哎呀，不是咱社里的人！你真是疯了。”烧饼推他一下，“是京剧团认识的小姐妹聊天的时候说……我跟你说这个干嘛。不过应该真没事儿，你别……别戴了。”

“你呀……成天不敩好。”曹鹤阳捏了捏她的脸颊，丢了手里半天没撕开的盒子，又亲了她一回，说，“你刚才，叫我什么？”

“……没叫什么。”烧饼偏过头去不看他。曹鹤阳架着她的双腿往自己怀里一带，好像要一下插进去似的，吓得烧饼撑起身子看他。曹鹤阳趁势在她腰下塞了个枕头，推着她躺下，坏笑着说道：“一会儿就这么叫，可别叫错了。”

即便是她已经够湿了，但未经人事的幽径仍然过分紧窄，顶端刚刚进去，烧饼就已经开始求饶，结结巴巴地说四哥，不要了，好胀。曹鹤阳柔声安慰着她，时不时轻轻拨弄前端敏感的花核，或是揉捏她的乳头，直到感觉紧紧绞着的地方放松了，才慢慢退出一些，再进去的时候就比上次多上几毫米，紧张得满头是汗。

曹鹤阳的前任女友和他在一起的时候也是处女，然而他却没这么小心翼翼过，只觉得第一次疼是正常的，事后没多少愧疚之心，安慰女友的时候也是半心半意。然而现在，他却不想让小饼也遭这个罪。虽然他知道，哪怕他真的弄疼了烧饼，只要他坚持，烧饼一定会一声不吭地由着他做到最后，甚至会反过来安慰他，然而越是这样，曹鹤阳心里越是不忍。

无比缓慢的进入过程几乎变成了一种酷刑，在销魂蚀骨的快感之下，曹鹤阳都不知道自己居然真的能保证令行禁止。他感觉触到了微硬的宫颈，不等烧饼喊疼，就自己慢慢抽出一半，再缓缓地进入。直到过了不知多久，包裹着他的肉壁总算不再那么紧绷了，变得更加湿润柔软。烧饼握着他的手，低声叫他，四哥。

她没有再说什么，但曹鹤阳就像得了特赦似的松了口气，与她十指相扣，终于加快了速度。耳边渐渐从压抑着的喘息变成放浪的呻吟，曹鹤阳刚刚低下头，烧饼就迎了上来，舌尖急切地勾着他的，与他缠吻了半天，好像饥渴的旅人突然遇见了清泉一样，不舍得分离。曹鹤阳这才敢彻底放松，变换角度找着G点，直到听见一声变了调的高声呻吟，他就知道找对了地方，开始沿着这个角度，大开大合地抽插起来。

烧饼一开始还叫得出声，后来就只顾着倒气，呻吟也像抽噎似的，被干得断断续续。陌生的快感冲击得她不知所措，连偶尔的疼痛都变成了新的快感，她只觉得自己快死了，整个人都在往天上飘。她拉着曹鹤阳的手按在自己的胸口上，嘴里不知道在说什么，是饶了我还是救救我，然而曹鹤阳这时候却不理她了，甚至比之前干得更快更重，直到最后，她像是触了电一样，大脑一片空白，全身绷紧，不规律地颤抖着，腰上彻底悬空，生生把曹鹤阳的阴茎挤了出去。

好像过了很久，她才总算从好像要把脑子烧坏了似的快感中挣脱出来。她迷茫地看着曹鹤阳，身上没了力气，腿从他腰间滑落，不知羞耻地大大张开着，可是她连把腿并起来的力气都没有了。曹鹤阳笑眯眯地撑在她身上，问道：“舒服吗？”

烧饼慢慢地点了点头，看着曹鹤阳，这才感觉到自己好像也在笑。身体的各个部分总算开始恢复知觉，她舔了舔嘴唇，伸手把曹鹤阳拉到自己身上，挺身往那根仍然硬挺的阴茎上面凑。

“舒服，还要。”

-TBC-


	4. 意外之“喜”（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北京市第三交通委提醒您:道路千万条，安全第一条。开车不规范，亲人两行泪。

半夜去挂急诊总是可怕的经历。尤其是当挂急诊的原因是床上那点事儿的时候，在紧张之上又加一层尴尬。

烧饼躺在病床上，疼得脸色煞白也不敢吭声，悄悄拿了个医用口罩戴上遮住脸。师娘这么多年的言传身教总算是没有白费，虽然他们只是小演员，但烧饼深刻知道，干他们这行，脸面比命都要紧。

她右手按着肚子，左手紧紧拉着曹鹤阳。过不多久，从外面进来一个中年女医生，听护士说完病情，看了一眼记录，一边手里就开始写单子，递给曹鹤阳说道：“这是检查项目，你看一下，没问题的话，先去缴费，回来拿单子给我。”

她眼中毫不掩饰的责备之意让曹鹤阳瑟缩了一下，惶惶然放开了手，来不及叮嘱烧饼什么，就跑着出去交钱，手心直冒冷汗。等他回来，医生说家属回避，把他赶了出去。他听见帘子里面连说了几遍放松，又听见烧饼假装强硬地问话，声音却止不住地发抖。医生毫不留情地打断了她，让她不要说话。过了一会儿，曹鹤阳听见医生说道：“怀孕了啊，八周以上。阴道没有外伤。行了起来吧，旁边有纸，自己擦。家属进来！”

曹鹤阳打了个激灵，低着头走进去。医生递给他写好的病历本，推了推眼镜，说道：“孕期不能剧烈房事，尤其是前三个月和后三个月，更应该注意。”又转头对烧饼说道：“出血不严重，今晚你在医院观察也行，回家观察也行，如果再有出血，回来复检。如果没事儿了，记得带着身份证或者户口本，来医院建个档，要是不想要，早点去计划生育门诊挂号，做终止妊娠手术。听清楚了吗？”

烧饼慢慢点了点头。医生急着去处理其他急诊病人，迈步出了门，曹鹤阳这才扑到烧饼身边，紧紧拉着她的手，说道：“对，对不起……”

“两个月。”烧饼没听曹鹤阳在磕磕巴巴地说什么，只看着病历本，想了想，小声说道：“是第一次就……有了？”

曹鹤阳有点脸红，含糊地应了一声。烧饼挣扎着坐起来，让曹鹤阳扶她去厕所。

回了家之后两人大眼瞪小眼，谁也不说话，只听见窗外歇斯底里的蝉鸣。曹鹤阳擦了擦汗，刚摸出烟来，又连忙揣回去，总算试探着问了一句：“那个……孩子，你想留着吗？”

“你呢？”烧饼低着头，撕着手上的倒刺，“你想留着，还是打……”

半句话卡在喉咙里，她怎么也说不出，忍了一路的眼泪突然就掉下来。曹鹤阳连忙抱住她，轻轻拍抚她的后背，说道：“孩子在你肚子里，我说想要还是不想要，都没有用啊。这要看你想不想……”

“我让你说。”烧饼推开他一些，直直地盯着他，哑着嗓子强硬地说道，“你是想把这孩子留下，还是做了？”

曹鹤阳咬着嘴唇，眼神游移不定，半晌才叹了口气，说道：“我不知道，太突然了……你得让我好好想想。”

烧饼闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，只觉得失望至极，还有卷土而来的自我厌恶。她用力推开曹鹤阳伸过来的手臂，强忍着哭腔说道：“不用了，我明天去做手术。”

“你怎么不讲道理？”曹鹤阳皱着眉头，声音不自觉地提高了不少，“你总得给我点时间……”

“用不着了，你就是不想要，我懂。”烧饼扶着沙发靠背，猛地站起来，耳边嗡的一声，眼前突然一黑，小腹又一阵剧痛。她踉跄了一下，整个人直挺挺往前栽，瞬间失去了意识。

醒过来的时候，烧饼发现自己躺在沙发上，应该是没有昏过去多久。曹鹤阳正拿纸巾擦她额头，在她耳边一遍遍地叫她：“大饼？宝贝？媳妇儿？醒醒，你别吓我……”

他一边念叨着，一边摸手机要打120。烧饼连忙扯住曹鹤阳的袖子，睁眼看着他，只是还没力气说话。曹鹤阳手一抖，差点把手机摔了，转身半跪在她身边，紧紧抓着她的手，忙忙地说道：“刚才怎么了，你脸色都发青了。还难不难受？肚子还疼不疼？我被你吓死了你知不知道……”

烧饼偏过头去，背对着曹鹤阳，总算痛痛快快地哭了出来。曹鹤阳安慰了几句，也知道毫无用处，叹了口气，走到厨房冲了一杯红糖水端过来。没想到烧饼只是闻了一下，就紧紧皱着眉头，翻身一手撑着地，一手按着肚子，开始干呕。曹鹤阳连忙放下杯子，拿了个垃圾桶过来，一边拍着她的背，一边嘟囔道："这反应还真是来得快，刚知道怀孕马上就能吐。"

烧饼气得滚到地上，随手摸到桌上的纸巾盒，胡乱朝曹鹤阳身上砸，一边吐一边骂："我操你妈曹阳，你他妈，不负责任，混蛋，臭傻逼……呕……"

"行，还能骂人，看来是没事儿了。"曹鹤阳咬牙忍着，由着她死命打了几下，才从她手里抢下纸巾盒，给她递纸擦嘴。等烧饼总算不吐了，曹鹤阳扶着她躺在铺着新床单的床上，帮她重新换过衣服，顺便把沾了血的内裤和裙子放两个盆里泡上，这才躺在烧饼身边，隔着被子抱她。

"这大热天的，你要热死我啊。"烧饼嘟囔着踢被子，被曹鹤阳强硬地按住一个角，盖着她的肚子，"别闹。你不怕凉，肚子里那个怕。"

烧饼不满地撅着嘴，脸色却比刚才和缓多了。曹鹤阳小心翼翼地摸了摸她的小腹，突然撑起身子，几乎是敬畏地说道："这儿，有个小孩儿。"

"是'差点让你捅掉了的'、'你的'小孩儿。"烧饼用力戳了他一下，又有点脸红，在被子里面摸了摸肚子，仰头看着曹鹤阳，说道："那，怎么办啊？"

\------------------------------

商量最后的结果是，无论建档还是预约手术，第一步就是把身份证拿到手。

烧饼刚满十八岁。她的身份证前两周才办好，现在还被扣在社里办一些手续。烧饼悄悄找到栾云平，问他知不知道自己的身份证在谁手里。栾云平狐疑地看了她一眼，拐弯抹角地问她要拿身份证干什么，烧饼只是死活不说。栾云平表示那我帮不上你，气得烧饼差点要抄家伙和他再打一架。

显然差点打一架的结果就是，不到晚上师娘就听说了这件事，先是把她叫去例行训话，但没说两句，就立刻问道："你要身份证干什么？"

"……瞧病。"烧饼低着头，不敢直视王惠的眼睛，不安地在地上蹭着脚。

她从小在后台长大，其实早练就了睁眼说瞎话的本事，只是每次面对师娘的时候，她就突然变得无比心虚，撒谎每次都会被揭穿。然而王惠这次却没说什么，立刻扶着烧饼在沙发上坐下，说道："怎么了？你是哪不舒服？很严重吗？"

烧饼咬着嘴唇，不知道该怎么说。王惠看她为难的样子，立刻又说道："好孩子，如果是钱的问题，别担心，妈尽可能帮你，嗯？别有顾虑。"

"妈……"烧饼心里像被揉了一下似的，只抬头看了一眼师娘，就觉得鼻子发酸，眼眶发热。事先编好的所有理由她是一个字也说不出来了，她捂着脸，用极微小的声音说道："……我怀孕了。"

出乎烧饼所料，师娘只是愣了一下，然后轻轻叹了口气，像小时候她犯了错怕被师父打一样，把她抱在怀里，柔声安慰着她。烧饼也不知道自己怎么突然这么多眼泪，靠着师娘又哭了一场，才犹豫地问道："妈，您说，我这……怎么办啊？"

"这是大事，我不能替你拿主意。"王惠拿手帕给她擦脸，自己也跟着掉了两滴眼泪，拉着她的手，哽咽着说道，"你才多大点岁数，这真是造孽，造孽啊……"

当天晚上烧饼没有回家，就睡在了师娘的房间。她刚躺下，就看见郭麒麟给她发的短信：

_怎么了？_

紧跟着又是一条： _躲郭老师啊？没事他不在。_

 _念疃。_ 烧饼恶狠狠地按着手机键盘，给他回过去。没想到郭麒麟又来一条消息： _不对啊，他不在，谁给四哥说活呢？_

"我操！"烧饼差点从床上跳起来，小腹又不祥地一阵抽痛，她只好倚在床头，飞快地给敲了一行字发过去： _他没来。你看见他？_

郭麒麟秒回： _他早就上楼了，我以为你俩一起来的？？？[疑惑]_

烧饼把还在不停震动的手机揣兜里，捂着肚子，趿拉着拖鞋就往楼上走。她刚上了一层楼，就见王惠站在楼梯口，伸手一拦她，柔声道："怎么上来了？不舒服吗？"

"不是，四……"烧饼刚说到这里，王惠立刻冷下脸，斜了她一眼。

烧饼打了个冷颤。师娘的厉害她是知道的，虽然平时温柔，但一旦她发火，那是谁也劝不住的。她想撒个娇蒙混过关，但这项技能她平常没学会，这时候就更用不出来，只好灰溜溜地下楼，滑开手机，见郭麒麟已经连着给她发了好几条信息：

_干爹问我家里出啥事了_

_郭老师已经跟我妈打了半个小时电话？！[震惊]_

_姐，四哥咋了？杀人放火了？！_

就在烧饼犹豫着该怎么回复郭麒麟的时候，来自某混蛋师哥的短信突然跳了出来，不知是好心提醒，还是纯看热闹：

_小饼子，我听说，有人要被摘字儿了[好奇]_

-TBC-


	5. 意外之喜（下）

这是烧饼平生头一次彻夜失眠。

她躺在师娘身边，勉强保持着呼吸平和，直到天光大亮。身边的人模糊地哼了一声，悠悠醒转，烧饼连忙闭上眼睛，背过身子装睡。只听身后师娘叹了口气，轻轻捏着她的肩膀，说道：“闺女儿啊，一宿没睡吧？”

烧饼不好意思地转回身，顺势一头扎到师娘怀里，哼唧着埋在她的胸前嘟嘟囔囔：“妈，我、我就是担心他……他身体不好。”

“他胡闹的时候，倒不管你身体受不受得了，你还惦记他，”师娘恨铁不成钢地点她脑门，另一只手却抱她抱得更紧，细细地问道：“这事儿你跟家里人说了吗？他们什么意见？”

“还没来得及。”烧饼不敢抬头，红着脸说道，“本来也没打算让您知道，想着去做……做个手术就没事了。”

越说声音越小，烧饼只觉心里发慌，右手下意识地护住小腹。

不是怕痛。人流的广告满大街都是，她相熟的小姐妹们也有做过的，她知道虽然会有点疼，事后还得遭罪，但总有恢复的一天。她怕的是造杀孽，怕做完手术，她也会被孩子的鬼魂缠身。这事她听好几个人说过，不可能全是编的。

除此之外，还有另一层原因。

有些心思烧饼从没跟任何人说过。她和小四在一起的每一天都太幸福了，像是做梦一样不真实。不，哪怕是她最好的梦里，她都不可能有这样完美的男朋友。

好梦易醒。她一向明白这个道理，也从未奢望过这段感情能持续多久。有些时候，在曹鹤阳的早安吻落下之前，她甚至不敢睁眼。她怕的是某一天美梦破碎，她又将是孤身一人。

现在不一样了。烧饼伸开手指按在小腹上，想到。虽然她摸到的还只是不明显的腹肌和一层软肉，但她知道，里面有个小孩儿。融合了他们的血脉，凝聚了他们的热情的小孩儿。虽然在意料之外，但绝对是他们爱情的结晶。

如果曹鹤阳要离开，她不会强留他，也不觉得自己留得住他。如果有了这个孩子，到了不得不分手的那天，她至少还能拥有他的一部分。

……而且，就算只看在孩子的份儿上，他也不会离开得太快。

想到这里烧饼打了个冷颤，在心中痛骂自己无耻自私至极，只是这个念头一旦有了，再想抹去就不可能了。她听着师娘轻声细语的安慰，却没怎么过脑子，只拿捧哏的八字真言有一搭没一搭地回应。直到耳边许久没了话音，她才慢慢抬起头，犹犹豫豫地问道：“妈，要是我想……把孩子生下来呢？”

\---------------------------

曹鹤阳紧紧抓着楼梯扶手，一步一步挪下楼梯。每次膝盖打弯的时候，他就紧紧皱眉，不时抽一口凉气。烧饼下意识地欠身就要站起来，想冲过去扶他，但看着师娘的眼神，又乖乖地缩回椅子上，和同样不安的郭麒麟交换了个眼神，然后又扭头看着曹鹤阳慢慢走过来，沉默地站在餐厅门口。

曹鹤阳平常不拘小节，站着的时候也喜欢歪着，现在明明腿疼得厉害，却像站军姿一样，表情严肃，双手背后，站得笔直。烧饼给他递眼神，他也没有一点回应，就好像看不见她似的。

两个孩子都不动筷子，王惠也没法假装看不到门口站了个人。她叹了口气，看一眼挂钟的时间，说道：“行了，骂也骂了，罚也罚了，过来一起吃点吧——有人可惦记着呢。”

烧饼不好意思地笑，拉着师娘的胳膊摇晃，惹得师娘也笑起来，一边摇头一边念叨“小饼子你可别练了，姑娘家家的恁大劲儿”。烧饼一边笑，一边用余光追着曹鹤阳的身影。曹鹤阳却还是不看她，慢慢地挪到桌边，一屁股坐在了大林边上，低头不语。

刚刚缓和了一些的气氛又一次降到冰点。师娘抽回了手，清了清嗓子，欠身盛了碗粥，一边轻快地说道：“小四你吃啊，多吃点。”

曹鹤阳总算抬起了头。烧饼连忙追着看过去，却对上冰锥般锐利的目光，刺得人心头发寒。但只是一瞬，快得让烧饼以为只是自己眼花，曹鹤阳就又恢复了往日的温和懒散，笑着说道“谢谢师娘”，一边规矩地起身双手接过粥碗，好像昨天晚上什么都没发生一样。

不知是因为怀孕，还是因为饭桌上诡异的气氛，烧饼只觉得胃里突然一阵翻腾，连忙弯腰按着肚子，强忍着反上来的酸水，希望别吐到地上。师娘轻抚着她的背，看一眼又站起来的曹鹤阳，好像要说什么，但最后只是微微摇头，说道："一会儿吃完饭，你送小饼回家，好好照顾她。"

曹鹤阳僵硬地点了下头，在师娘的注视下坐回座位，也顾不上烫，扒拉几下就吃完了粥，端了两个人的碗碟放到厨房，又一瘸一拐地走回到餐厅，默不作声地搀起烧饼，左手环住她的腰，右手与她十指相扣，用力到烧饼都觉得手有点疼，但她什么都没说，只是顺从地靠在曹鹤阳的身上。

熟悉的体温和气息包裹着她。烧饼慢慢地呼了口气，这才意识到自己刚才焦虑到全身都绷紧了。趁师娘没注意，曹鹤阳在她的头顶飞快地亲了一下，拉着她跟师娘道别。烧饼感觉到曹鹤阳的腿还是有点抖，转身走出去的时候便稍稍压低了身子，好分担一些他的重量。

在车上两个人也没多话，进了家门，才算长出一口气。曹鹤阳歪斜着往沙发上一靠，烧饼习惯性地躺在他腿上，听到上面轻微的吸气声，连忙坐起来，给他捏着膝盖和大腿，带着心疼埋怨道：“你不会是跪了一宿吧？知道肯定要罚你跪，但是师妈昨儿半夜就回来睡了，你怎么还傻跪着？你是不彪啊？”

曹鹤阳扯着嘴角笑了笑，牵起她的手腕亲了一下，有点强硬地把她按在自己怀里。烧饼皱了皱眉头，轻轻拍着他的背，问道：“怎么了？还生气呢？昨晚上你们说啥了？”

曹鹤阳还是不说话。他回忆起昨晚，那种身不由己、被人支配和安排的感觉又一次让他感到愤怒。他不太记得师父师娘具体说了些什么，只记得自己在气头上回了一句：“这是我和小饼的私事，我们自己会安排。”

“嗬，你瞅瞅，我就说这拜师还是拜早了。”电话那头的语气突然刻薄起来，好像隔着电话都能看到讥讽的冷笑，“惠儿你也是，孩子大了，管来管去管成仇，你见天儿操这个心干什么？”

说罢电话那边立刻变成了忙音。王惠叹了口气，看着仍然直挺挺跪着的曹鹤阳，脸上也是不好看：“小饼十几岁来我家，我拿她当亲闺女看，她是个没主意的，我们做家长的总不能眼睁睁看着她吃亏。再说了，问问你以后怎么打算的，也没逼你立马就得定日子结婚不是？”

曹鹤阳攥着衣角，咬紧牙关，只怕自己再说出点什么不中听的话。之后不论师娘再问什么，他也只有这一句话：“这是我的私事。”

“想什么呐？问你话呢？大林说还挺严重的，要不要我去和师父求情啊？”烧饼捏了捏曹鹤阳比之前饱满了不少的脸颊，又挠挠他的下巴，哄猫似的。

曹鹤阳叹了口气，拉开她的手，说道：“没什么。就是，摘字查看三个月，扣我一年的工资，还要负责你所有的医药费。”

“就这啊，吓我一跳。看你这愁眉苦脸的样儿。”烧饼咧嘴一笑，见曹鹤阳还是不开心的样子，便凑过去低声说道：“师娘都跟我说啦，不是真扣你的，你之后一年的工资打到我卡里。大不了，我之后拿到钱，再打给你嘛。”

曹鹤阳冷笑道：“我当然知道她不会真扣我钱，合同都签了。就算是现在这样，我要想告她，八成也能赢。”

“告她？”烧饼一骨碌翻身坐了起来，震惊地看着曹鹤阳，推了他一把，见他还是那副没什么表情的样子，不由得也生气起来，又在他肩膀上捶了一拳：“师妈就是想对我好点儿，你居然想告她？你是不是有毛病？！”

“你别嚷嚷，别嚷嚷，好不好？”曹鹤阳眉头紧皱，死死按着太阳穴。心情糟糕、又困又累，让他的“优秀情人语言过滤系统”彻底失灵：“我之前说过你多少次了，有话说话，安静点儿，你自己嗓子什么样儿心里没数吗？还有动不动就打人动手，舞舞扎扎的，好看是怎么着？”

烧饼的脸色由涨红渐渐变得惨白，下意识举到半空的手也不知道该放在哪儿。曹鹤阳半眯着眼睛，从眼镜上方扫了她一眼，苦笑一声，摇了摇头，又重新闭上眼睛，靠在沙发上，说道：“对不起，我话说重了。你打吧。”

烧饼咬着嘴唇，刚才所有的气愤突然消失得无影无踪。曹鹤阳的姿态明明白白地写着“失望”两个字，她最担心的就是这个。她简直能听见有个自卑小人在她脑子里幸灾乐祸地大喊：“早告诉你了，他看不上你的！他马上就要把你甩了！”

本来一晚上没睡，烧饼就有点心慌，现在更是觉得拧着劲儿的疼，几乎要喘不上气来。她勉强呼吸了几次，觉着喉咙口又泛酸，连忙拉过一边的垃圾桶来，这次总算把胃里的东西倒了个干净，恨不得连胆汁都要吐出来，脸上一片潮湿，也不知道是吐的太厉害而生理性涌出的眼泪，还是又没出息地哭出来了。

不过也无所谓了。这一次曹鹤阳并没有过来安抚她，动都没动，甚至连句便宜话都没说，就那么坐在沙发上看着她，看着她艰难地抬起头，在桌子上摸了几下才摸到纸巾擦脸。曹鹤阳的神情复杂，好像想要伸手帮她，又像在克制自己似的。

烧饼彻底连站起来的力气都没有了。她坐在地上，强迫自己呼吸，压抑着恳求他不要离开自己的冲动——她毕竟还是残存着那么一点自尊心的。等她喘匀了气，就扶着椅子，慢慢站了起来，走到卫生间去洗漱，命令自己不要回头看曹鹤阳。

晚上还有演出。要好好准备。她这样告诉自己，强行转移注意力，坐在书桌前拿出文本随意翻了几下，看着另一边乱糟糟堆着的一摞书，还是没忍住，走过去开始给他收拾，一边整理，一边看着书页边上曹鹤阳做的笔记。

看书不是她的强项，哪怕主题就是喜剧理论，里面也夹杂着一些她看不懂的术语。但曹鹤阳的笔记她是看得懂的，某些段落还被他毫不犹豫地打了个大叉子，旁边几笔勾出个翻白眼的小人，惟妙惟肖。

烧饼不禁笑出了声，继续往下翻页，冷不丁被人从背后抱住。曹鹤阳的下巴抵在她肩膀上，温暖的气息拂过她的耳垂，拖着长音，撒娇似的开口："对不起啊，这事儿跟你没关系，我不该拿你撒筏子。"

"少来这套，你躲我远点儿。"烧饼挣扎了一下，见曹鹤阳不放手，干脆坐在椅子上，让他没法再抱下去。谁知道曹鹤阳顺势一转身，直接坐在了她腿上，往她肩膀上一枕，压得她起都起不来。

"嘿你这人，"烧饼推他一下，见曹鹤阳危险地晃了晃，又怕他真摔下去，连忙用另一只手托住他的腰，骂道："哪有老爷们儿往姑娘腿上坐的？你还要不要点脸了？"

"坐自己媳妇儿大腿，不丢人。"曹鹤阳在她脸上亲了一下才站起来，讨好似的给她捏肩膀。烧饼也不推拒，享受了一会儿曹鹤阳的按摩服务，才拍拍他的手，故意板着脸说道：“行了，不用你。昨天到底怎么回事，能把你惹急眼了？”

曹鹤阳停了手，倚着桌子边思忖了一会儿，说道：“我就是觉得，这样不对。说白了，师父师娘不过是公司高管，我们都是员工。咱演过《捉放曹》，也知道‘上跪天子，下跪父母’，对员工罚跪是不是有点过了？再者说，咱俩恋爱不犯法，至少到现在为止没有影响业务，公司规章里也没说不许‘办公室恋爱’，他们凭什么可以随便摘字扣钱？即便咱真的违规了，也应该正式下发通知，处罚咱们两个人，而不是像现在这样，处罚一个，奖励一个……这是什么道理？”

他推了下眼镜，看着一脸茫然的烧饼，继续说道：“我不只是因为这一件事而生气，我还担心，这样一言堂的管理方式，以后会不会不利于咱们的事业发展。你有没有听过这句话，‘一切有权力的人都容易滥用权力’？”

烧饼摇头。

“孟德斯鸠？……算了这不重要。”曹鹤阳叹了口气，敲了敲桌面，说道，“处罚我都接受了。只不过他们这样做，让我觉得不大舒服。”

烧饼似懂非懂地点了点头，看着曹鹤阳，慢慢说道：“但是……咱们这行毕竟和其他不一样啊。你说是制度落后也好，封建糟粕也罢，但是咱这行到现在为止，还是师父带徒弟学习长见识扬蔓的模式，你没法否认这个。那他们作为家长，这么做，我觉得也算不过分。至于你担心的那叫什么，权力滥用，我觉得你想多了。天底下没有比师娘更心善的人了，她只会对人好，不会害人的。”

“咱俩说的压根就不是一回事。”曹鹤阳无奈地笑笑，见烧饼要反驳，连忙继续道，“但我觉得，你说的有道理。就事论事，这要是我妈有个闺女未婚先孕了，她这么对待那男的，就算手下留情了。”

“你也知道你干的不是人事。”烧饼伸手要打，又想起曹鹤阳方才说的话，便把手缩了回来。曹鹤阳微笑着在她额头上亲了一下，说道：“不错，继续保持。”

“那你也少招我，”烧饼不轻不重地拍他一下，清了清嗓子，说道：“我想过了，我要把孩子生下来——你说让我决定的啊。不许反悔。”

曹鹤阳点点头，握着她的手，说道：“好。”

“我早上刚跟我爸妈说过了。他们明天到北京，你做好挨打和被灌酒的准备。”

“啊？那你可得救我。”曹鹤阳拉着她的手摇了两下，另一只手托着下巴，愁眉苦脸地说道。

烧饼总算笑了起来，甩开他的手，说道：“我可不管你。哎，那你准备什么时候带我见你爸妈啊？”

曹鹤阳又一次沉默了。

\----------------------------------------------

见家长，尤其是这种"先斩后奏"式的见家长，不亚于过地狱模式的boss关。烧饼紧张得吃不下睡不着，曹鹤阳倒是不慌。

从小到大，曹鹤阳都是个讨长辈欢心的孩子。他四岁的时候就会为了逃避午睡而跑到办公室给幼儿园老师们唱歌，一群女老师围着他，就像围着一只乖巧可爱的小猫崽。这猫崽子只要眨眨眼，对着谁笑一笑，就能一秒钟俘获任何年龄段女人的心。

聪明可爱阳光，却又足够稳重，为人处事礼貌周全。曹鹤阳就是完美的“别人家孩子”。因此即便面对盛怒之下的未来岳父岳母，曹鹤阳也很快化解了矛盾，并且在酒桌上用两斤白酒的量、以及足够接地气的划拳和酒令，讨得了岳父大人的欢心。

经过了两个星期的考察，朱家爸妈被哄得开开心心，表示对未来女婿十分满意。考虑到家里还有个半大小子需要盯着念书，他们就先回了家。曹鹤阳表示了诚恳的挽留，然后和烧饼一起依依不舍地把二老送上火车。直等到火车离站，曹鹤阳才终于收起了客套微笑的表情，伸个懒腰，往烧饼肩膀上一趴，嘟囔道：“总算完事了。再装下去非他妈累死我不可。”

"你就是个大骗子。"烧饼一抖肩膀把他甩下去，半真半假地埋怨道，"平常都懒成精了，这才做了两周家务就喊累，我就应该把你平常啥样都告诉我妈，看她怎么骂你。"

曹鹤阳笑嘻嘻地又凑过去，搂着她的腰往外走："要不说我媳妇儿能干呢，我媳妇儿最棒了。"

"少来这套。以后我也不伺候你了，咱俩家务均分。"

"没问题。"曹鹤阳答应的爽快，"等你月份大了，咱就请阿姨来做……"

"你倒是大方，什么家庭啊请阿姨，咱又不是师父和于大爷。"烧饼笑道，瞟一眼曹鹤阳，突然站住了脚步，眼睛瞪得比平时大了一倍，再努努力就能看见整个瞳孔了：“你那个表情……操，我就知道，是不是你从小到大家里一直有保姆伺候你？”

曹鹤阳犹豫了半秒钟，无奈地点了下头。烧饼不屑地哼了一声，扭头不清不楚地骂了句什么，才转过头来说道：“怨不得你啥都干不好，差点在我妈面前露馅。”

“是是是，我就是一废物点心，多谢您指点教诲，小的受用不尽。”曹鹤阳摸了摸她的头发，牵起她的手，叹了口气，说道：“大饼，你不能老拿我当阶级敌人。咱俩现在是一体的，是一家人……”

“一家人，拉倒吧。”烧饼“嘁”了一声，心里一阵莫名的烦躁，挣开他的手，说道，“你要真拿我当一家人，你还会怕你妈瞧不上我吗？丑媳妇早晚见公婆，你不会连这个理儿都不懂吧？”

“我不是怕我妈瞧不上你……虽然，从她的角度来说，她肯定觉得你不够好，不过我完全不这么想。”曹鹤阳踌躇片刻，继续道，“我妈她……真的很可怕。你们越晚见面越好，最好等孩子生了，我再带你回家，好吗。”

烧饼刚想反驳，忽然留意到曹鹤阳复杂的眼神，一句话硬生生哽在嗓子眼，憋得她难受。她扯了扯嘴角，勉强说了句“好”，便把曹鹤阳甩在身后，自己一径往前走。走了几步，她意识到曹鹤阳并没有跟上来，心里不由泛起近乎幼稚的委屈，走得更快。

她不知道自己在往哪里走。身边行色匆忙的旅客裹挟着她，像是一种掩护，仿佛她也和旁人一样漠然而平静。直到她听到身后急匆匆的脚步声，然后是熟悉的气息，从后面紧紧地抱住了她。

“我只是想抽根烟，”曹鹤阳喘息着贴在她耳边说道，“一低头的功夫你就没影了。生气也不带这么闹的，万一出事怎么办？”

“总是我的错，”烧饼僵着身子由他抱去，直到曹鹤阳放松了一些，才立刻挣开他，哑声说道，“不是第一次了，曹阳。你一不高兴，就不理人，不说话，我走了你再来追，只要你一哄，我就非得跟你回去？你拿我当什么，随时可以踢出门的小狗吗？”

“不是，当然不，我……大饼你听我说。”曹鹤阳不再试图拉她，只是寸步不离地跟在她身后，“我情绪不好的时候，就想一个人安静一会儿，什么都不做，也不想说话，这样我会很快好起来。”

他紧赶两步，站在烧饼面前，伸开手臂挡住她的去路，老鹰抓小鸡似的。烧饼站住了脚，抿起嘴努力不被他故意装傻的表演逗笑，抱起手臂，侧过身去不看他，曹鹤阳就又站到她面前，她再躲，曹鹤阳还是跟过去，说道：“我能这么玩一天。”

烧饼转身就走。曹鹤阳立刻拉住她，说道：“对不起，之前是我不好。”

“你现在也没好到哪去。”烧饼没再甩开他的手，说道：“是你说的，不让我委屈自己，不高兴就说出来。我做到了，你呢？”

她总算抬起头，看着曹鹤阳，另一只手拍拍他的手背，说道：“你不要再把我当小孩子了。我不想你只对我报喜不报忧，不想你所有的不高兴都没有我的参与，不想随时要担心被你‘踢出家门’，这个要求不高吧？”

曹鹤阳的眼神甚至比刚才还要复杂。烧饼立刻在他手背上拍了一下，说道：“你又来了。从现在开始，不许把事儿憋在心里，说，说破无毒。”

曹鹤阳笑着摇头，把她拉到自己怀里，说道：“我在想，为什么我觉得你说的都很有道理，虽然我不想承认；还有，我何德何能讨到你这么个好媳妇儿？”

“明白了，你就是被我揭穿了本来面目，心里不爽。”烧饼说道，“好吧，算你过关。以后不用总挂上前后的废话。”

“我是真心的，不管你信不信。”曹鹤阳笑着亲她一下，说道，“既然你有要求，我也有个小要求，你看……”

“放。”

曹鹤阳用指节敲敲她的脑袋，又放下手，把她抱得更紧：“以后，如果我不小心又犯了这个错，你能不能，别走得太快？”

-TBC-


	6. 山雨欲来（上）

刚到后台，烧饼就嗅到了紧张的气氛。

她扭头看一眼曹鹤阳，曹鹤阳也皱起了眉头，扶着她悄悄走进去，坐在角落里的软凳上，和她一起从化妆镜里看着那边对峙的两人。高个子的师兄阴沉着脸，指着栾云平低吼道：“狗仗人势的东西，你他妈以为自己是谁？我今儿就演了，怎么样？！”

“对不住，节目单没排您的。水牌子早都写好贴出去了，咱不能骗观众不是。”栾云平不以为意地笑笑，扭头刚要走，却被人一把扯了回来。栾云平下意识地反身拧他胳膊，师哥骂着松了手，却用另一只手抓住栾云平的衣领，挥拳要打。烧饼总算沉不住气了，猛地拍了下桌子，喊道：“你们干什么！”

两个人瞬间转过头看着她，眼神都不善，完全没有平日对她特殊关照的样子。师兄皱着眉头回了一句“没你事儿，滚蛋”，但最终还是没真打下去，只在栾云平胸口猛地推搡了一把，随即扬长而去。

烧饼连忙紧赶了两步过去扶栾云平，曹鹤阳则是悄悄跟在了另一位师兄身后出了门，一边打量着其他几个不远不近追过来的师弟。瘦高个子的师兄斜了曹鹤阳一眼，不悦道：“你有事吗？”

“跟您说两句话。”曹鹤阳推了推眼镜，挡着别人的视线，师兄就觉得口袋里多了些东西。他看着曹鹤阳，曹鹤阳后退了半步，低声道：“其实也没什么大不了的。小饼身子弱，一出门就闹病，以后不太方便陪您去外边走穴了。您跟她提的事，我们也没法答应。小小礼物，是我们两个的一点心意，也谢谢您一直照顾小饼。”

曹鹤阳说话快，不等对方提出疑问或是拒绝，就已经说完了，连个气口都不给人留，然后就是浅笑着乖乖站在一边，装出一副人畜无害的样子。师兄眯起眼睛打量着他，好像想说什么，又不屑地冷笑一声，说道：“好，好得很。一个两个的，真拿自己当个玩意儿啊。”

他往曹鹤阳脚边啐了口痰，随即被几个人簇拥着走了。曹鹤阳转过身，脸上的笑容立刻消失殆尽。他握紧拳头，闭上眼睛，冷静了几秒钟，这才松开手，快步走了回去。

栾云平和烧饼却也不在后台。曹鹤阳看了看表，好在时间充裕，就先拿出两个人的大褂，不太熟练地把压出的折痕熨烫平整，一边随时留意着烧饼会不会突然出现。

栾云平给烧饼使了个眼色，示意她跟上来。烧饼就一路跟着，直到看着他进了后台唯一一个女厕所，烧饼这才站住了脚步，惊道：“……栾博你他妈疯了？”

栾云平回头看了她一眼，一把抓住她的手腕把她拽进去，顺手插上了门。烧饼本能地一手护胸，一边往墙角缩，说话都结巴了：“不、不是，小栾，你你想干啥啊，咱都是、都是好兄弟，不带玩这个的……”

“你想哪去了！”栾云平猛地摇了摇头，像是要赶跑什么可怕的念头似的，皱着眉头说道：“我还没瞎到小四那种程度。”

他抬手制止烧饼说话，另一只手揉了揉太阳穴，说道：“停，先听我说。第一，今天的事你不许跟师父师娘讲，不然万一让人知道是你说的，给你自己找事；第二……”

栾云平抬头看着烧饼，放轻了声音，说道：“听师娘说，你想把孩子生下来？”

烧饼“腾”地涨红了脸。她还没告诉任何人她怀孕的事情，更别提后续的决定，然而栾云平已经一清二楚了，这让她多少有点不自在。她的手指绕着帽衫上的挂绳，简单地“嗯”了一声。

“你脑子进水了吧！”栾云平在她脑袋上拍了一下，却也没舍得使劲，连珠炮似的说道，“要我说，人曹阳就是跟你玩玩，搭档不睡白不睡，咱这行的烂事儿你听的少了？你还真要给他养活孩子？且不说你们现在没个名分，你想没想过，你俩要是哪天闹分手，还怎么遛活？那要不要裂穴？要是裂了，你带个孩子再找新搭档，工作生活不就都耽误了？你傻不傻？”

完全是恨铁不成钢的态度。栾云平每说一句，烧饼的头就更低，最后直接蹲在了地上，抱着膝盖不看栾云平。栾云平叹了口气，在她身边蹲下，本来想像小时候那样搂她肩膀，最后只是僵硬地拍拍她的背，说道：“要不，你再回去想想？看你现在还没显怀呢，改主意的话，也来得及。”

“不用了。”

烧饼的声音很轻，但异常坚定。她忽然扭头，对栾云平笑了笑。

栾云平倒是吓了一跳——他们之间还没有过几次和平共处的时候。而且，他也没见过她这样的眼神，好像曾经的混沌天真已经被打破了，一部分沉在深处，还有一部分清清亮亮地飘上来，像一点微弱的火苗，虽然时明时暗，但仍旧坚持着，闪耀着。

烧饼撑着栾云平的肩膀站起来，看他龇牙咧嘴又不敢动的样子，笑得更开心了，但还是在栾云平站起来的时候拉了他一把，然后拍了拍手，说道：“这些我都想过了。但是栾哥，我……我信他。我爱他。”

你要是真信他，你就不会这节骨眼上吃栗子了。栾云平在心里暗暗吐槽了一句，努力忍住了没说出来，只是又叹了口气，揉着肩膀，过了半晌，才说道：“好吧，那你注意点身体。什么时候觉得上不了台了，提前跟我说，我给你准假。”

“怎么的，你现在还真成‘栾大总管’了？”烧饼丝毫不怕栾云平的冷脸，还揪了一下他的耳朵，然后敏捷地闪身开锁出门，跑回了后台。

——至于栾云平最后是怎么偷偷摸摸钻出来的，又为什么臭着脸半天不跟她说话，她可就不管了。她只负责笑。

—————————

八月之后，他们的日程排得更满了。小岳和女朋友已经到了谈婚论嫁的阶段，便和曹鹤阳说要搬出去住，于是烧饼正式搬进曹鹤阳的家里，开始了同居生活。

起初自然是好的。两个人台上台下腻在一起，曹鹤阳对她也更加体贴。但是没过多久，分歧便慢慢显现出来。比如曹鹤阳兴冲冲地搜索了一堆资料，开始准备胎教，同时委婉地建议烧饼少听相声录音。

“可以看文本嘛。”他揽着烧饼靠在床头，把随身听的音量调大一些，放在烧饼已经微微隆起的小腹上。

烧饼听着慢悠悠的钢琴曲，半真半假地瞪了曹鹤阳一眼：“感情，你这一放假就知道打游戏，也不写活。我不听人家的，光看文本能写个屁。你指望咱俩还能靠去年那五十个活诈骗啊？”

说罢把随身听丢回给他，转到一边，拿起曹鹤阳给她买的最新款iPod nano，戴上耳机把声音调大，里面放的摇滚瞬间盖过了曹鹤阳说的话和什么狗屁轻音乐。曹鹤阳只好闭了嘴，从床头柜上拎过笔电打开，烧饼立刻把被子蒙过头顶，盖住电脑屏幕的光亮。她闭上眼睛躺了一会儿，又在被子里踢了曹鹤阳一下，说道：“早点睡，别玩了。”

曹鹤阳的回应是抱着电脑跑到隔壁卧室继续战斗。直到烧饼撑不住，迷迷糊糊地睡着了，她也没等到曹鹤阳回来睡觉。

第二天早上烧饼醒的很早。她习惯性地转身往旁边一抱，却扑了个空。枕头上只躺着一只章鱼哥玩偶，身上贴着纸条，写着：早安my love。

鼾声从旁边房间规律地传来。烧饼狠狠捏了一下章鱼哥的大鼻子，嘴角却不自觉地上扬。她抱着玩偶躺了一会儿，起床换上晨跑的一套衣服，刚要出门，还是忍不住，走回去把对面卧室的门打开一条缝，悄悄看了一眼。

曹鹤阳坦着肚皮，四仰八叉地睡得正香。

这一天天的，除了吃就是睡，真要养猪啊。烧饼腹诽了一句，但看着曹鹤阳又细又直的腿，再看看自己，无奈地叹了口气，戴上耳机出了门。

直到她跑完步回来，曹鹤阳还是没醒。烧饼已经习惯了他晚睡晚起的作息，吃完早餐冲了个澡，慢悠悠地收拾屋子。刚收拾到一半，忽然听见敲门的声音。

声音不重，三声一停，敲了两次。

休息日这么早串门子？还这么有礼貌？不是后台那群货的德行啊。烧饼心里犯嘀咕，想着是不是收水电费的，一边打开了里面的门，从防盗门的猫眼往外看，顿时吓出了一身冷汗。

她见过曹鹤阳的全家福，所以一眼认出了外面那个表情严肃的中年女人是谁。她现在后悔开门了——到了这个时候，再想假装家里没人，或者把曹鹤阳弄起来，都已经来不及了。

敲门的声音比先前又大了些。烧饼没奈何，只好硬着头皮打开了门，努力让自己笑的不要太难看：“阿姨好……”

外面的女人愣了一下，后退一步看了眼门牌号，疑惑道：“请问，曹阳是住这里吗？”

“是，是……”烧饼脸上发烫，莫名觉得心虚，说话声音越来越小，低头侧身把人让进去。

女人迈步进门，仔仔细细地上下打量她。

客人打量主人，本该是很冒犯的动作，但她的样子却仍然不显得唐突。或许是因为她的端庄肃静，让她做什么都显得好像很有道理。烧饼连忙弯腰拿来拖鞋放在她的脚边，心跳得飞快，紧张得两只手在背后拧麻花，希望曹鹤阳能赶快起床。可惜某人与周公谈兴正酣，她只好继续战战兢兢地站在一旁，说自己名字的时候都能打磕绊。

“你是……哦，你是阳阳的搭档吧？”曹妈妈盯着她看了好几秒，终于恍然大悟道，“你跟阳阳合租吗？这孩子从小让我们娇惯坏了，给你添麻烦了。”

烧饼感觉脸都僵了，勉强笑道：“是，我是他搭档，也是他女朋友……他没跟您提过吗？”

她紧紧抓着柜子边，等着被这位曹鹤阳口中的“大魔头”嘲讽羞辱，脑子里自动跳出“给你一百万离开我儿子”的烂俗桥段。然而曹妈妈却只是惊讶了一瞬，立刻微笑起来，好像突然从一个贵妇人变成了邻家大姐，亲热地拉着她坐在沙发上，连说话都带上了几分乡音：“哎呀，你咋不早说呢。来快坐下，跟阿姨说说，你是哪的人啊？多大了？”

“……啊？”想象中的恶婆婆突然变得如此和蔼可亲，烧饼一时有点蒙圈。

曹鹤阳听着笑声，从屋里走出来的时候，差点当场跪在地上，给二位女士拜个早年。

他摘下眼镜擦了擦，再戴上，眼前依旧是同样的场景。他看着沙发上靠在一起看电视的两个人，犹豫地喊了一声：“……妈？”

回应他的是一个丢过来的海绵宝宝抱枕。曹鹤阳抬手挡住，就见他妈抄起桌边立着的扫帚，站起来指着他骂道：“臭小子，媳妇怀孕这么大的事儿都不跟家里说，长能耐了是不是？！”

烧饼抱着派大星抱枕缩在沙发上乐，看向曹鹤阳的眼神却不善，用口型说了一句：“回头再和你算账。”

曹鹤阳皱了皱眉头，躲过妈妈“爱的教育”，疯狂给烧饼使眼色让她过来。烧饼却不理他，而是给婆婆续上一杯热茶递过去，笑着说，妈，打两下就得了，别生气，气坏了身子不值当的。

这就改口了？曹鹤阳差点把眼珠子瞪出来，看着那二位挽着手坐在一起，倒像亲母女似的。不知道他妈这次玩的又是哪一招。他认命地接过扫帚，慢腾腾地扫地，心里却越来越不安。

整整一天，他都没能和烧饼说上一句话。等到了晚上，有人把行李送到了家门口，曹鹤阳又眼睁睁地看着烧饼和他妈妈一起睡在主卧，心里的担忧越来越重。他连着给烧饼发了几条信息，都得不到回应，连游戏都没心情打了。

第二天上午那两位早早地出了门，并且强硬地拒绝了曹鹤阳的陪同请求。曹鹤阳发过去的短信飞信QQ全入泥牛入海，半点回音没有。直到下午场开场了，烧饼才从出租车上下来，对他还是没什么好脸色。曹鹤阳看着她戴着崭新的金耳环和金项链，眉头皱得更紧：“我妈带你买东西去了？她都跟你说什么了？”

“跟你有关系吗？”烧饼瞪他一眼，拿着大褂钻进更衣室，把门摔得山响。曹鹤阳气得对着空气打了一套王八拳，等到烧饼出来了，他刚要说话，烧饼立刻说道：“工作时间不谈私事。快点过遍词，马上上场了。”

曹鹤阳感觉太阳穴上突突直跳，动用了所有自制力才没对她发火。

接下来的三天都是如此。除了工作，烧饼几乎不和曹鹤阳说话，每天一门心思陪着婆婆，要么两人一起出门，要么研究新菜谱，变着花样给人家做南北大菜各式点心，就差把菜单子一道道搬上自家餐桌了。曹鹤阳想找母亲问话，当然更是不可能。

这里面要是没有阴谋，他把姓倒过来写。曹鹤阳把手机往地上一摔，能挡子弹的诺基亚十分不给面子，连电池都没给他弹出来。

周五两个人又不知道去了哪里。曹鹤阳起了一嘴的燎泡，背一段贯儿吐一口血，嘴角挂着血瘫在沙发上的样子活像个被毒害了的嫔妃。他抬头看一眼表，叹了口气，拎起两个人的大褂准备出门，忽然看到手机上出现了一个未接电话。

📞来自  
大饼

曹鹤阳连忙回拨，手机已经是无人接听的状态。他给妈妈打电话，也是用户忙请稍后再拨，然后关了机。

曹鹤阳心里一紧。果然出事了。

-TBC-


End file.
